


With the Dew, Come Back

by A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye



Series: Push-Pull [10]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Future Fic, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye/pseuds/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye
Summary: In which Karma returnsFollow up to Sang in My Chains Like the Sea.





	With the Dew, Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> I was never actually going to write this, but I was very sad about America, so have the cracky follow-up to Sang in My Chains Like the Sea. Featuring Karma being ridiculous and presumptuous, flabbergasted, angry Gakushū and their disturbingly workable relationship.
> 
> Both this and its prequel take their titles from me butchering Fern Hill

Five months after Karma left, the door opens and who else walks in but Akabane goddamn freaking Karma.

What the absolute hell.

Gakushū manages to shut his jaw before Karma can notice and mock him for his surprise. He refuses to gape, because Karma pulls this kind of crap just so he can get a reaction. The bastard lives for the looks on people’s faces and their incoherent sputtering. Gakushū will not feed the goddamn troll.

His eyebrow starts twitching. Gakushū considers demanding an explanation for this new outrage, but then Karma will just say something about inferior brains being unable to keep up in a pitying tone of voice, and Gakushū is not about to give him the opening. Plus, if Karma does that, he might actually commit murder, which is clearly a stupid idea when he doesn’t have a plan for disposing of the body and establishing an alibi. The blood will soak into his nice rug and turn it into the unmistakable scene of the crime, and Karma won’t be around to annoy the police into realizing it was justifiable homicide.

Karma takes a slow, long look around the apartment and smirks. “You’re hopeless,” he announces, and sets down the suitcases he was holding. Wait one goddamn minute, does he think he’s moving back in?

Gakushū just barely manages to keep himself from yelling something indignant by taking a long, deep breath. Count to ten, he reminds himself, clenching and unclenching his fist. You can do this, Gakushū.

Karma wanders down the hall, pokes his head into the bedroom, and tsks sadly. “You never learn, do you, Asano-kun,” he says.

Screw that. No, he can’t.

Gakushū takes a careful, measured step towards Karma, struggling to conceal the murderous expression on his face. He gets behind him and goes for a pressure point so he can at least have some peace and quiet for a few minutes.

Karma’s hand shoots out and grabs his wrist, so fast that he doesn’t even register it until it’s clamped around him. “Nice try, Asano-kun!” he chirps. “You’ve gotten a lot more subtle with your killing intent! 6/10, needs more finesse.”

Screw him and his stupid finesse Gakushū has  _plenty_ of finesse he’ll show that arrogant prat FINESSE — !

“Aw,” Karma says, sounding … fond? What the hell, does he think Gakushū is his pet or something? Him using his free hand to ruffle Gakushū’s hair proves that he does, the bastard. “There’s that adorable sociopathy.”

In and out, Gakushū. In and out. Count to ten. Do  _something_ to stop yourself from getting arrested for the world’s most unsophisticated murder attempt.

Karma laughs and starts dragging Gakushū to the bedroom. “You need sleep, Gakushū,” he reprimands. “How can we take over the world if you’re not well-rested?”

Gakushū groans and internally resigns himself to going back to a life of indulging Karma’s crazy whims. Well. He supposes that things were getting a little too routine around here anyways.


End file.
